Two Players
by Wolves-Foxes
Summary: Lizzie Hearts. Kitty Cheshire. Two players of the same game, two winners of a big prize.
Lizzie Hearts walked down the hallway, her high heels clicking and skirt shuffling. With a lifted chin and icy stare, she could practically hear hearts thumping louder, hearts breaking and breaths coming to a stop.

Lizzie felt like her weight increased, as many eyes landed on the form of the girl who self-consciously ignored them. Daring Charming approached a directed a wink at her, that she responded with one of her own without changing her facial expression.

"Of course, why would she pay us any attention when she has Charming behind her?" she heard someone whine. Ah, little do they know it has nothing to do with attraction. Not anymore, at least.

"I swear, a third of the school has a crush on that girl." another voice whining, this time feminine. What called her attention was the response, "Says one of them, huh?"

 _So, gaining territory? Hat-tastic_ , she thought. Not that she would do anything about it anyway. It just felt good to _reign_.

Elizabeth Hearts, Princess of Hearts and heir to the throne of Wonderland. Feel free to pay her homage.

Last week has been nothing but a great success. Not only did she get some more hearts to reign over, but got Daring Charming to give her some wooing lessons. Why, you ask? Because a Queen of Hearts must have charm, and her touch to it would be coquettish. Yes, it suited her more than yelling her head off like her mother. Oh, the irony.

Lizzie's eyes wandered for a bit looking for someone in special. She caught a glimpse of purple hair; not the lavender tone she longed to see, but dark purple mixed with black and red wine-colored streaks. Raven Queen, of course.

"Excuse me, Raven, have you seen Kitty around?" to prying ears she was asking politely. For herself and Raven, she was simply speaking. This just happened to be her tone whenever she talked to Raven. It softened even more after the Dragon Games had taken place and her mother caused a whole new ruckus.

"Hi, Lizzie. Sorry, I haven't seen her. She's probably taking a nap in the Enchanted Forest." Raven replied with a light touch on her shoulder, followed by a slight eyelid drop.

If it had been anyone else, she would have whacked them and yelled 'Off with your head'! But this was Raven, and even if her mother had cursed her beloved Wonderland, it wasn't her fault. She even _tried to fix her mom's mess_ , and that spoke volumes. Besides, the fact she had such physique _and_ wickedness wasn't her fault either. Bless her genetics. Raven has been, for quite a while now, her second biggest conquer. It was short-lived, but wonderlandiful all the same. Had it not been for a blonde-haired Princess and a mischievous kitten, they would probably still be together. It didn't pain her at all, it was just the course of love and, believe it or not, she was truly happy to see Raven happier than ever after with Apple- because she was happier than ever after too.

"Ah, I haven't checked there. Thank you, Raven." the Princess of Hearts finally answered to the witch, with a kind smile before resuming her walk.

Raven waved her hand goodbye and turned to walk away, possibly to meet her friends and/or girlfriend.

Lizzie headed for Kitty's favorite tree, hearing some more sighs, heartbeats, whining and even a hushed catcall that she decided to ignore just because she was in a good mood today and wanted to think about a few things again.

As a little child, Lizzie's mother would tell her she was meant to rule over hearts and perhaps her methods weren't the most appropiate in Ever After, but since she had shuffled her deck for her best cards to be played, it was positively enchanting here. Specially with such beautiful ladies around.

Lizzie was a playgirl, never really attaching to anybody but two or three people. Something she had known for long time was that she very much preferred girls over boys, and it surprised her at first how many girls would fall for something, _anything_ about her. The title, her luscious body, her unique ways, even her eye color. They would risk unthinkable things just for one kiss, and Lizzie would give it to them, because it was in her best interests to win allies for her future reign and, being honest, she enjoyed it. A smile crept up her beautiful features as a new thought came up.

One person in particular stuck with her the whole time, looking after her, keeping Lizzie from commiting something stupid when her madness over Daring washed over her. There, disguised as her Best Friend Forever After, her wing woman and her partner in mischief, was the girl who would finally claim the preciated master-piece that was playgirl Elizabeth Hearts as hers.

 _How didn't I find out earlier?_ the ebony-haired girl wondered, amazed by how much time it took her to realize it was Kitty all along- the one for her. She felt a small sting of guilt, recalling that when their confessions verbalized at last, Kitty admitted feeling like that for some time, but busied herself with her own fair share of flings, because she was afraid of losing her BFFA, the only person who understood the feline femme fatale. Hex, they even shared some of their preys! They were both players of a conquering game, a Casanova imitating act.

It was dirty play, covered by elegant gowns and sweet words, they _knew_. But that didn't stop them. What stopped them was the fact that neither could deny anything anymore and Lizzie didn't know what had awakened the flame in Kitty, but she was sure as hex Maddie had a doing in the whole situation. It was simply a thing to at least suppose.

A tingling sensation at the nape of her neck told Lizzie someone was glaring at her intently. Turning her head the slightest and leaving the rest to a 20/20 peripheral vision, she knew who was the "mysterious" onlooker. Miranda, a specifically problematic minor fairy tale (that she couldn't even remember) that had gone completely bonkers, in the worst sense of the word, due to her boyfriend leaving her... For thinking he had a chance with the other-worldly Princess of Hearts. Severe mistake.

Lizzie didn't even know his name and by the time she was dating Raven. A thing that, while it wasn't a secret, wasn't as explosive as the other fling of the moment, Briar Beauty and Melody Piper. Those two gave Headmaster Milton more than one headache with their parties. Which of course were attended almost religiously by the emerald-eyed Princess and lavender-haired feline.

Little did Miranda know that Lizzie couldn't care less about that. Now, the big fuzz her mother made was entirely another story.

Yes, she knew her daughter wasn't hexactly _virgin pure_ , but she didn't like the idea of some commoner (her mother's words, not hers) wanting to harm her little treasure for something she _didn't even plan on doing_ , because neither Lizzie nor Kitty ever spoke to him, and he wasn't that handsome either, so what was the point of stealing him?

 **-CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH-**

The sounds of dry leaves snapped Lizzie out her thoughts and found herself deep into the forest. _When did she get here without noticing?_ and more importantly, _how was she going back?_ she didn't knew the forest as well as Cerise, Apple or Ashlynn!

"Oh, hex!" she cursed out loud, turning her head to see any landmark that could serve as a guide back to the castle and not noticing a floating smile a few branches above her head.

"You shouldn't use such language, Princess... Someone could hear you." came the voice of the one Lizzie had been looking for in first place.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, a smirk plastered on her face, "And you, miss, what are _you_ doing in the Enchanted Forest by yourself? Someone could harm you."

Kitty's giggles filled the air before she materialized behind Lizzie, circling the girl with her arms and purring contently, "Were you searching me?"

"Yes, I was, but I went a little too deep in my own thoughts and somehow I ended here. Not that I'm complaining, I love it when you purr for me."

"Ah," Kitty purred some more, louder as of to show her happiness. It was weird when Lizzie would be openly flirting with her, "like this?"

Lizzie leaned more fully on Kitty before turning and pecking her girlfriend on the lips.

"You know... I've been thinking about how it all started. That's why I came here to my tree." Kitty commented, before the trademark Cheshire grin appeared, "That, and prank planing with Carrolloo."

The girl of Hearts then lifted her view and spotted said caterpillar, who was currently napping. It was curious Kitty had been thinking the same as her. Hmph, perhaps she should ask Maddie later. Alistair's interpretation of this stuff was as comprehensible as a Jabberwocky trying to speak German.

"What about you whisk us back to your dorm and get Maddie to explain us why we think about the same things, at the same time?" Lizzie proposed.

"Good idea. Let me get Carroo." Kitty said and in the blink of an eye, she disappeared and appeared again, Carrolloo perching on the Cheshire Cat's daughter's shoulder as if it were an owl, still asleep.

"Well-" Kitty began, but was cut short by Lizzie's index finger being pressed against her lips.

"Wait." was all the future Queen of Hearts said before pressing her lips against Kitty's. Both girls were soon absorbed in their own world, at least noticing Carrolloo getting off Kitty and laying on their feet.

A few moments later, both girls broke contact for the briefest moments before their lips collided again in a mess of bright red and light purple. Still unsatisfied and in the mood for getting a little naughty, Lizzie ran her tongue across Kitty's lips begging for permission, the feline granting it immediately.

After a good minute and a half of French kissing, Lizzie separated to breathe and lifted Carrolloo, "Ehem... We better head to my dorm. Duchess is practicing and Shuffle will be more than pleased to keep Carroo some company."

Kitty's grin made an appearance again, her eyes reducing to two tiny slits, "What are we waiting for, then?"

When their feet landed on the carpeted floor of Lizzie's side of the dorm she shared with Duchess, both future Queen of Hearts and Cheshire Cat forgot they had anyone else before the other. One deck shuffled, one big prize won, one game, two players.


End file.
